TMNT 2012
by DragonGirlLovesTMNT
Summary: Delia and Jeanette are best friends in a world where mutants are about as commonplace as humans. lol I suck at descriptions... Cover art by me using Recolor: Delia
1. Chapter 1

"Give usthe _purrse_ , Calico" the gang member said, drawing a switchblade.

He then screamed as I dug myclaws into his face. "Don't call me Calico"

When four mutant turtles jumped down from the roof of the building behind me, the attacker who I was (kinda) attacking put his hands up to surrender. "I SURRENDER! JUST MAKE HER RETRACT HER CLAWS!"

I sighed and retracted my claws. The whole gang immediately ran.

"You okay?" I turned around to see who was asking.A turtle with dark blue eyes that shone like sapphires stood behindme.

"Yeah. I'm Delia"

"Leonardo. Or just Leo. Whichever you prefer, I guess"

I heard Jeanette behind me muttering "Cue 'Nothing Even Matters'"

I grinned. "Oh! Didn't you have a crush on Carlos? CARLETTE! CARLETTE! Jeanette has a big time crush on Carlos!"

"You mean like you and Captain Ryan?Remember when you used to dress up in your princess dress and play 'space princess Delia' and kiss your Captain Ryan poster?"

Leo's eyes widened. "You like Space Heroes?"

"Yeah"

"Can we keep her?" a turtle with baby blue eyes said.

"What do you think the answer to that question is, Mikey?" I could tell Leo was irritated.

"ABSOLUTELY YES! Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of - OW! OW! OW! RETRACT YOUR CLAWS PLEASE!" Eventually, we all agreed that Jeanette and I could come back to their home.

* * *

"DELIA, CATCH!" Leo tossed a small box encased in wrapping paper.

"What is it" I said catching the box.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little something I picked up"

I couldn't contain my excitement when I ripped the paper off. "THE NEW SPACE HEROES VIDEO GAME!? THIS CAME OUT YESTERDAY! HOW DID YOU GET THIS!?"

"I know people"

"LIKE WHO? THE CREATORS OF THEGAME? YOU ARE _AWESOME_!"

"I know"

* * *

"See, Leo? The game is based heavily on the show"

"How do you get so good soquickly?"

"Once you learn the basic controls, _BAM! Yasss!_ It's easy"

"Define easy. _Darn!_ "

"Just one more aaannnddd...I WIN!"

"Gurl"


	2. Chapter 2

"Turn the TV to channel 6!"a deep voice behind me said.I did as I was told.

"The police are at the scene where two mutant catswere murdered. The victims, Justin and Delenia Harper, had a teenager, Delia, who was, fortunately,not at home at the time. A tape recorder has been discovered with a message from the one whodid  
this"

A button was pressed on the tape recorder, and a low, gruff voice spoke. "Delia Rose Harper. I saw you earlier with the turtles. Tell me where they are or" There was the sound of knives ripping through skin and the screams of my parents. "You'll be next"

My breath caught in my throat, but the green eyed turtledidn't even flinch. He simply spoke one word. "Shredder"

* * *

I was curled up ona bed cryingwhen Leo came in. "Hey, Deals. You okay?"

"No"

"I thought not"

"Is this your room?"

"Yeah, but it's alright. I wasn't going to go to bed. It's barely 5:30"

"I just realized that Idon't know your brothers names yet"

"Oops. Raph is the one with the redmask. Donnie's purple. Mikey's orange. Why don't you come watch Big Time Rush with me and Jeanette? It'll cheer you up. Helptake your mind off things"

"Sure. What episode?"

"Big time secret"

"Cool. I like the axe wielding maniac scene"

"The _WHAT_ scene?"

"The axe wielding maniac scene"

"Uh"

"There is a really ticked off Logan and a guitar that is shaped like an axe. Enough said"

"Cool"

"And Gustavo writes a song about snickerdoodles"

"Um. That's all I have to say about the episode we're going to watch. Hey, how long have you been in New York?"

"Not long. I came here from LA a few weeks ago"

"LA? As in California?"

"No, LA in Michigan. Of course LA in Cali!"

"Calico?"

I facepalmed. We watchedone episode and thenturned theTVto a marathon of Space Heroes. After the seventhepisode of the latter, I finally checked the time. "Holy Cow! It's nine thirty!"

I curled up on top of the pinball machine and went to sleep.


End file.
